


Sunshine

by MurderousInsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderousInsanity/pseuds/MurderousInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a modern Attack On Titan AU. </p>
<p>Once upon a time, when the world didn't end with happiness to relationships. Where you had to cry and fall to be happy. <br/>Where you didn't get what you wanted, no matter how hard you tried. </p>
<p>The summary sucks, I know. <br/>However, I do have to put a warning here. <br/>If you are sensitive/triggered by rape, abuse, hardship, etc then this story is not for you. <br/>I'm sorry, but I need this to be as depressing and cruel as possible, there are no happy endings. <br/>Thank you, and I hope you have a wonderful day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mitsucchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsucchi/gifts), [TheAlchemicFox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheAlchemicFox).



 

 

His arms encircle over his chest, trying to quiet his sobs. He tightly shuts his eyes, willing for anything but _this._

With quiet footsteps, he crawls over to her broken and frail body, his tear battle long forgotten as he stares down at the face, stroking her soft hair.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers, his heart clenching at the person in front of them. He coughs, her hand reaching to his face to take a tear away, brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you, mom," his body shakes, his face drenched in tears, his hands clenched on her clothing. His gently lifts her hand, placing it where his heart was beating.

"It's okay, my love," her gentle voice croaks, "I love you." She exhales, her breath ragged and slow. She smiled at her fullest, lifting her hand a little more to caress her sons cheek lovingly, a lone tear escapes from her eyes, the hand once held on his cheek falling to the side. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, I'm sorry I failed, I'm sorry I wanted to leave you. I'm sorry for the fight we had this morning and for all the rest. I'm sorry for never listening to you when you told me something. I'm sorry for being a failure of a son." He stops talking, a sob racking his body violently. His breath coming out short and fast, he reaches for his mothers hand, intertwining it with his tightly. 

A hand is placed on his shoulder, he doesn't look up.

"Eren," he knew that voice, didn't he? They tried to pull his shoulder.

"Eren, come on," _Pixis._ Another tug on his shoulder, his hand gripped his mother's tighter.

" _No,_ " he whispered, his voice barely heard. A tug underneath his arms got his chest to squeeze and his lungs to stop holding air.

"No," he tried again, attempting to keep the sadness away from his voice.

"Eren, whether or not I have to drag you-"

"I said no, damn it!"

The older male frowned, his gaze looking sadly on the younger boy. He glanced over his features, his tear soaked face, red eyes and the obvious lack of air the kid was getting.

He decided to take Eren by force, no matter how much he wouldn't like it.

He gripped the kids' stomach, feeling him rage in his arms, as each of the young ones hands hit his back. 

"Let me go, let me go," he wailed, trying with everything to get free, his eyes resting on the image of his mother, the woman getting farther and farther away from him. His eyes were wide, tears threatening to come once again.

" **MOM** ," he shouted, reaching out a small hand to her. He remembered her face, just before he was taken away. She was smiling, she was happy as she laid on the ground broken and bloody.

Why? Why was she so happy to leave her son and daughter? Why couldn't she have stayed?

He was angry, but he stopped his fists on Pixis' back, furiously rubbing his eyes to salvage his pride.

His mother was gone.

His father mysteriously left.

He had no idea where his sister was, and he was alone in life. 

Truly alone. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am glad you decided to read this!   
> Please tell me about any concerns about this that you have, okay?   
> I am a new writer to this website and I would greatly appreciate some feedback.   
> Anyways, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!   
> \- MurderousInsanity -


End file.
